1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electronic cash register having a macro-key.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In electronic cash registers used for office work processing or POS systems, key inputting operation was improved with macro-keys. The macro-key generates data which requires a plurality of times of original key operations, at once. Electronic cash registers with a simple macro-key function can perform only the functions defined by existent general function keys. That is, the function to be set to a macro-key was limited to the key codes defined by existent function keys on the keyboard of the electronic cash register. More superficially the function of the macro-key is a batch processing for executing functions assigned to a plurality of keys. Such a prior art simple macro-key function cannot treat complicated processes.
Japanese Patent publication No.289389 discloses an electronic cash register has functions for enabling the macro-key function, executing process assigned to the macro-key, automatically displaying a predetermined message, providing linkage between a plurality of macro-key setting data to assign the linkage to one macro-key, and processing setting key code group, by providing a mode check code, a mode set code, a terminal ID check code, an operator ID check code, a message display code, a macro-key code, and a pause code.
This prior art electronic cash register has a setting means for setting codes to a memory such as a mode check code, a mode set code, a terminal ID check code an operator ID check code, a message display code, a macro-key code, a pause code together with the number of macro-key setting data in addition to the key code data defined for the keyboard with correspondence to macro-key on the keyboard.
Japanese Patent application provisional publication No.6-259661 discloses an electronic cash register macro-key setting codes such as a manager level check code, a time range check code, a date check code, a day of week check code, a printing mode specifying mode, receipt check code, a drawer condition check code. These codes permit these operations only for a manager. The level data in the manger level check code is compared with the manager level of the operator under operating. If the manger level is lower than the check code, the macro-key operation is inhibited.
The aim of the present invention is to provide a superior electronic cash register.
According to the present invention, a first aspect of the present invention provides an electronic cash register comprising: a keyboard including at least a macro-key; operator registering means for correspondingly registering identification codes and numbers of operators; setting means for storing an operator number acquiring code for said macro-key in a macro-key data storing area in response to a setting operation; logon means for logging on said electronic cash register with said identification code of one of said operators to identify said number of said operator in charge; and operator number acquiring means responsive to said macro-key for judging whether there is said operator number acquiring code in said macro-key data storing area, acquiring and outputting said identified number of said operator as key code data.
According to the present invention, a second aspect of the present invention provides an electronic cash register comprising: a keyboard including at least a macro-key; operator registering means for correspondingly registering identification codes, numbers of operators, and manager rank data, said manager rank data indicating that each of said operator is in either a manager rank or not; setting means for storing a manager number acquiring code for said macro-key in a macro-key data storing area in response to a setting operation; logon means for logging on said electronic cash register with said identification code of one of said operators to identify said number of said operator in charge; and manager number acquiring means responsive to said one of said macro-keys for judging whether there is said manager number acquiring code in said macro-key data storing area, acquiring said identified number of said operator when said manager rank data corresponding to said identified number indicates that said operator is in said manager rank, and outputting said identified number of said operator as said manger number in a key input code format.
According to the present invention, a third aspect of the present invention provides an electronic cash register based on the first or second aspect further comprises repetition code setting means for storing a repetition start code and a repetition end code, and key code data between said repetition start code and said repetition end code in said macro-key data storing area with correspondence to said macro-key in response to anther setting operation, and macro-key code generation means responsive to said macro-key for repeatedly generating and outputting said key code data a specified number of times.
According to the present invention, a fourth aspect of the present invention provides an electronic cash register based on the third aspect, wherein said specified number is also stored in said macro-key data storing area.
According to the present invention, a fifth aspect of the present invention provides an electronic cash register based on the third aspect, wherein said specified number is inputted from said keyboard.
According to the present invention, a sixth aspect of the present invention provides an electronic cash register based on the first or second aspect, further comprises card reading means for reading data in a detachable for card storing data, card reading code setting means for storing a card reading code in said macro-key data storing area with correspondence to said macro-key in response to anther setting operation, and macro-key code generation means for reading said data in said card in response to said macro-key and generating key code data from said data read from said detachable card.